Slam Dunk: Fairytale Chronicles
by Sey Lee
Summary: Fairytales and children's stories mixed with Slam Dunk.
1. The Three Basketball Brothers

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slam Dunk _or_ the fairytales.

****

Author Notes: Another story from me. I guess this is sort of a bridge. It should help me with writing my other ones. 

****

Synopsis: Fairytales and children's stories mixed with Slam Dunk cast.

****

Slam Dunk: Fairytale Chronicles

The Three Basketball Brothers

Once upon a time, there were three exceptionally good basketball playing brothers. Fujima, Sendoh and Rukawa. They lived with their parents who were extremely proud of them. They also taught their children how to play basketball.

One their parents decided to allow them to live on their own and release them into the world. 

"Boys, take care of yourselves." Father said.

"We love you and wish you the best of luck!" Mother said. Then they ushered the three boys out and prepared for a banquet.

Fujima, the oldest, turned to his other siblings. "We best go our separate ways. I'll see you later Sendoh, Rukawa." And he left to settle down and build a house.

Sendoh smiled cheekily and whistled away.

Rukawa, left by himself, yawned. "Sleep." He muttered. He found a clearing and looked around. It would be perfect for a house. Since he was the youngest and the laziest, he made his house out of straw. By the end of the day, he was finished. And he slept.

Sendoh had found a vacant lot beside a quiet road. He was neither lazy nor hardworking so he decided to build his house out of sticks. He wanted to hang a basket and so he found sturdy sticks that would hold it up. He was finished by the next morning. So for the rest of the day, he played basketball and ate lemons.

Fujima traveled, for a day before he came to a small town. It was a quiet, cozy town. A vacant lot looked appealing to him so he chose it and started working on his house. He built it out of bricks so that it would last long. By the next night, he was done.

So as the brothers worked, they didn't notice a pair of eyes watching their every move. "Nyahahahaha. I the tensai will be the best basket-o-man in this city!" 

Rukawa was sleeping when rapid knocks startled him. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Kitsune baka, kitsune baka, let me in!" The person ordered. It was the same man who was watching him build his house. Sakuragi Hanamichi, the local bully.

"Do'ahou! Not by the hair of your ugly chin!" 

Sakuragi fumed. He took a couple steps back then started running for the house, intending to knock it down with a headbutt. As the house shook, Rukawa escaped through a window, running for his brother's house. Sakuragi laughed and followed him.

"Open!" Rukawa pounded on Sendoh's door.

Sendoh threw the door open. "What's the matter with you Rukawa?" 

Rukawa rushed in and bolted the door. "Do'ahou trying to kill me!" He panted and sank to the floor.

"Kitsune baka, kitsune baka, let me in!" Sakuragi ordered. 

"Not by the hair of your ugly chin!" Sendoh insulted. He smiled.

Sakuragi glared. He took a couple steps back and ran towards the door of Sendoh's house, head first. And as the house began to crumble, Rukawa and Sendoh escaped undetected by the laughing Sakuragi.

"Nyhahahahaha! Ore wa tensai!" He proclaimed then blinked. There was no one around. All he could see were two retreating figures. "Come back!"

Fujima was calmly sipping his tea when he heard his two brothers panicking outside. When the opened the door, his brothers rushed in, almost trampling him. "What is wrong with you two?" He asked angrily. He waited for a minute until the two boys had regained their breath.

"There's a crazed psycho person chasing us." Sendoh managed to get out. He and Rukawa sat on the floor, panting and breathing heavily.

Fujima was bout to say something when a familiar laughed bellowed. "Nyahahahahaha…baka kitsune, baka kitsune let me in!" 

Fujima frowned. "Not by the hair of your ugly chin!" 

A vein popped from Sakuragi's forehead. "Kitsune, I will get you!" He took a couple steps back and ran towards the door with his headfirst. As he collided with the door, he froze and stumbled back. Stars circled around him. "Nyaha…hah…aha…ha…ha…" He mumbled and tried to stand up straight.

Fujima looked at his brothers and each took a basketball and threw it at Sakuragi through the open door. It his him in the head and Sakuragi collapsed on the ground. "So, why are you all here? Did he destroy your houses?"

Sendoh and Rukawa meekly nodded.

Fujima smiled. "That should teach you two. To build your houses of more sturdier materials. So you now."

Sendoh and Rukawa nodded again. 

"So…" Fujima started, picking up his ball and twirling it on his fingers. "Wanna play ball?" 

****

Author Notes: I know it sucks. I was just hyper. Anyway, please leave a review! Flames, comments, suggestions or advice. Anything. ~_^


	2. Little Red Sakuragi Hood

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slam Dunk _or_ the fairytales.

****

Raine21: Hiya! Thanks for reviewing! And here's the next fairytale.

****

Unquestionable: Hi! I guess this whole fairytale thingy was supposed to be weird. Hehe. Here's the next fairytale.

****

Artemis Obscure: Don't worry. For sure, Sakuragi's head is better.

****

Yasu: I don't think there will be any yaoi in this chappy. Honestly, I completely forgot that Rukawa is referred to as a fox. Piggy's are cute with white pinkish skin. I wanna dress him up now. [runs after Rukawa]

****

Sereneione: I just realized the mistakes after I read it. That was after I uploaded it. I hope it didn't ruin the fic. Anyway, this one should be better in spelling and grammar errors. 

****

YunCyn: Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next one.

Little Red Sakuragi Hood

There once was a redheaded basketball rookie named Sakuragi. He was a very peculiar boy. His favorite color was red. His hair is red, his jersey is red, and his coat was also red. 

One day, Coach Anzai approached him and said, "Sakuragi, will you bring this basket of goodies to Captain Akagi. He is very sick." And with that, he handed Sakuragi a basket filled with delicious aromas of fresh baked pastries. "Now remember, head straight to his house and don't talk to strangers so that you can make it back in time for basketball practice." Coach Anzai concluded.

"Nyahahahahahaha. I will do as you say. After all, I am a genius! Ore wa tensai!" He laughed again. He stopped then headed for Akagi's house. 

He was whistling along when a tall shadow loomed behind him. It was Uozumi, captain of the Ryonan basketball team. 

"Where are you going Sakuragi? Don't you have basketball practice?" He asked. 

Sakuragi nodded. "Captain Gori is sick so I have to bring him this basket of goodies." He shoved the basket towards Uozumi's nose. It crawled up his nostrils, alarming his senses of the wonderful food that was under his nose, figuratively and literally. He tried to grab the basket but Sakuragi pulled it away and snickered. 

"Nyahahahahahahaha…ore wa tensai! You will not take this basket away from me!" He started walking again.

__

Darn that monkey! I must have that basket of goodies! Then an idea dawned on him. "Oh Sakuragi! Look at all these beautiful flowers! Wouldn't Haruko like some!" He replied, eyeing the redheaded monkey. 

Sakuragi paused at the mention of his darling. "Yeah! Haruko will like the flowers I will give her! That is a good idea boss monkey 2!" He exclaimed and started to pick the pastel colored plants.

Uozumi snickered and ran to Akagi's house, leaving Sakuragi busy picking flowers for his beloved. 

Once he finished, he stood up and stretched. He glanced at his watch and panicked. In fifteen minutes, practice would start. He wouldn't be there to beat the baka kitsune if he didn't hurry and deliver the basket to Akagi and the flowers to Haruko. He ran the rest of the way to Akagi's house. 

He knocked on the door. "Captain Gori? Haruko?" He knocked again and was surprised to find the door open. He went inside.

It was empty and he went to the living room. It looked like captain was lying on the couch. There was a hat on his head and the blanket was pulled up to his chin. 

"Captain Gori! What big ugly hands you have!" Sakuragi exclaimed.

Captain answered, "The better to play basketball with." 

"Captain Gori! What big ugly eyes you have!" Sakuragi observed.

"The better to see opponents with."

Sakuragi peered closer. "Captain! What big ugly crooked yellow teeth you have!"

"THE BETTER TO EAT THE SWEETS WITH! BAKA MONKEY!" Captain yelled and jumped off the couch. It was Captain Uozumi. 

Sakuragi stumbled back, dropping the basket. "Boos monkey 2! What are you doing here? Where's Gori?"

Uozumi chuckled. "Locked up somewhere." He picked up the basket and dug in it. "What? It's empty!" He snarled viciously at Sakuragi. 

"Nyahahahahahahaha…I ate it all! I was very hungry!" Sakuragi bellowed and opened the closet where Gori was locked up in. 

Gori stumbled out, turning red. He lunged at Uozumi. "Teme, teme!"

Sakuragi sat on the floor watching the two boss monkeys fight. He sighed when they pulled away from each other. 

"Sakuragi? What are you doing here? Isn't there practice?" Akagi asked.

Sakuragi nodded. "Where's Haruko?" He looked around.

Akagi sighed. "Drooling at practice over Rukawa."

Sakuragi stood abruptly. "What?" He bellowed. He started seeing red and ran out the house. 

"Monkey! His hair's red, his jersey's red and now he's seeing red. We should have a nickname for him." Uozumi panted out. 

Akagi nodded. "Let's call him, Little Red Sakuragi Hood!"

Author's Note: So like it? Dislike it? Please review! Flames, comments, suggestions or advice. Anything. ~_^ 

[drags Rukawa in a piggy outfit] What a cutie! [pinches cheeks]


	3. Ayako and the Seven Giants

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slam Dunk.

Notes: I know there's been a demand of Jin, but I'm quite stuck on it so please bear with me. I promise the next one will have Jin in it. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and please review this one too. Enjoy.

Ayako and the Seven Giants

Once upon a time, there was a fair land in which a kind king and queen ruled over. The royal family had a beautiful daughter who was their pride and joy. Her name was Ayako. She had long chestnut colored hair and sparkly brown eyes. Everyone in the kingdom adored her. 

One horrible day, the queen died and left the poor girl and her father in distress. But that was soon erased by another woman who had entered her father's life. The woman was young, sweet looking and gentle to everyone, except for Ayako. She truly despised her because Ayako was more beautiful and got along with the townspeople, especially the men. 

The woman was Haruko. She was beautiful but no comparison to the princess. After Haruko and the king were wed, she sought to make Ayako's life a living hell. She watched Ayako through a magic mirror that was her secret. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" She would say and the mirror would respond, "You, oh so beautiful Haruko." And with that answer, Haruko would be content. 

But one day, the mirror's answer changed everything. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" 

"Tis you my queen, but your beauty shall fade, and shall make way for the princess."

This angered Haruko. There dare not be any other woman more beautiful than her. There just cannot be! She stormed to her balcony and spotted Haruko in the garden, dipping her hand into the fountain. "That girl, is a threat." She muttered and called her most loyal servant. "Matsui!" She thundered. 

A petite girl rushed in the queen's chamber and sank to her knees. "Yes, your majesty? What can I help you with?" 

"You can help me by leading Ayako deep into the forest and leaving her corpse for wolves to feast on. And her bring me back her heart. If you don't, you shall suffer!" 

Matsui nodded, knowing wuite well what the last part meant. She silently left and strolled to the garden. Once she saw Ayako, she chirped, "Ayako, I found the most beautiful flowers to give to your father. Will you join me?" 

Ayako smiled, "But of course." She followed Matsui into the forest. After a while, Ayako started to get worried. "Matsui, where is it? Shouldn't we be going back?" 

"Yes, I should shouldn't I?" Matsui answered in a low voice. She turned to Ayako. "You must leave and never come back to the kingdom ever again. The queen will kill you!" Before Ayako could respond, Matsui ran off. "Leave forever…"

She stood there dumbfounded. Without a word, she walked away, deeper and deeper into the forest, until she came to a big cottage. No, not just big, gigantic cottage. The door was at least twice her height and the basketball hoops were just as tall. "Who lives her?" She wondered out loud and knocked at the front door. When no one answewred, she walked in and looked around. A large table surrounded by seven chairs was in the kitchen. Climbing up some stairs, she entered what looked like to be a bedroom. Seven large beds lay in a line were neatly made and fixed up. 

Ayako felt a little sleepy and so she climbed into one of them. It was so soft and comfortable that she felt her eyes close, brining her into a much needed slumber.

"Hey, someone's in my bed."

"Nyahahaha…who's she spikey smiley?"

"Do'aho!"

"Teme."

"Guys, be quiet, you'll wake her."

"Nyohohohohoho…the monkey got in trouble."

"Teme you wild monkey!"

"SHUT UP!"

Ayako opened her eyes to all the noise, which suddenly disappeared. She sat up and saw seven boys her age surrounding her. Her eyes widened in surprise when she notice the one with the gravity defying hair-do was massaging her shoulder. "Hentai!" She screamed and took out her almighty and trustworthy paper fan and brought it down on his head. 

"Ow!" 

"Serves you right. Don't touch me!" 

The rest of the boys backed away ever so slowly. "Who are you?" A boy with a purple bandanna asked. 

"I-I'm Ayako." She sobbed and surprisingly poured out her sad story.

The boys listened intently, except for the raven-haired, pasty faced one who was busy drooling in his sleep.

"And that's that." She concluded.

An older and scarier looking boy stood and Ayako felt like a dwarf. "You can stay here with us if you like. But you'll have to clean and do our chores since we might be practicing or playing games at other towns."

"Playing?" She asked. "Oh, you mean basketball. Okay."

"By the way, my name is Maki. This is Kiyota, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Fujima, Sendoh and Kogure." 

Ayako nodded. "I'll go sleep in the couch."

"No! That's okay, you can sleep here in my bed if you want." Sendoh suggested. That earned him another whap in the head with her almighty tessen.

"Serve's you right for being such a hentai." Fujima replied.

"Yeah." 

"Stupid wild monkey doesn't know what he's talking about. Ore wa tensai!"

"Shut up you redhead monkey."

"Do'aho."

"Teme kitsune!"

"Please guys, you're scaring Miss Ayako."

"Baka kitsune."

"Do'aho."

"Baka kitsune."

"Do'aho."

"SHUT UP!!!" And they did.

The next morning, the boys left Ayako by herself in the house, since they had a game to play. They left her with a warning, not to open the door to anyone. Ayako nodded cheerfully and waved goodbye. For the whole morning, she cleaned the house, which was quite hard since it was such a large house. 

Afternoon came and Ayako decided to get some fresh air. She sat outside the house and whistled to herself.

"That is a wonderful tune. Please keep whistling." A scratchy voice spoke up.

Ayako stopped in alarm and sighed in slight relief when she saw it was an old woman carrying a basket full of ruby apples. 

"Would you like one dearie?" She asked.

Ayako studied it. She could find nothing wrong with it. Gladly, she took the one that the woman handed to her and took a bite. It was so delicious. But then, a weary feeling started to fill her. The apple tasted sour and she couldn't breath. Ayako dropped lifelessly to the ground.

The old woman smiled and took her disguise off. It was Haruko. Somehow, the mirror had found Ayako in such a short period of time. "That you deserve, my sweet daughter."

"Ayako!" Seven voices chorused out.

Haruko turned around and saw seven tall boys staring at Ayako in horror. "Sakuragi?" She asked, the familiar looking redhead.

Sakuragi blinked. "Haruko? Why did you do it?"

"I had to. She, she was horrible to me."

"No she wasn't. You're lying." Sakuragi advanced to wards her. "I can't believe you Haruko. You were so sweet and kind before." 

Haruko laughed. "Oh yes. Don't you still love me?"

The others watched in silence as the drama began to unfold. All they knew was that Haruko was once the object of affection for Sakuragi, but she completely ignored him and ogled over Rukawa instead. Rukawa on the other hand, ignored her, as he did now, since he was sleeping under a large tree.

Sakuragi lunged at Haruko and held her arms behind her back. "No I don't Haruko. You're so cruel. You ignored me before and you ask if I love you? I don't and now you've committed a horrible crime." He turned to the others. "Oi, get some rope here so I can tie this wicked with up."

"Sakuragi, you're so cruel." Haruko sobbed, putting on her saddest face possible.

No one said a word as Haruko was tied up and Ayako was laid in a coffin. The boys mourned over the loss of such a sweet girl. "Good bye Ayako." They all murmured.

"Can I pay my respects to her?" A soft voice asked. As they all looked up, they saw a young man with curly hair and a pierced ear kneel beside Ayako and smile at her.

"Muffin head!" Sakuragi shouted out loud.

"Sakuragi!" 

The man looked at them and smiled. He turned back to Ayako and gently kissed her lips. "You're so pretty." 

The others watched in amazement when Ayako opened her eyes slowly and smiled at the man. "I'm Ayako. Who are you?"

"My name is Miyagi. I'm a prince in a place called Shohoku. Would you like to come and visit?" 

Ayako nodded. The others cheered except for Haruko. They all ran to Ayako and hugged her. 

And so Ayako and Miyagi visited Shohoku. There, Ayako fell deeply in love with Miyagi and they decided to wed. Her father came after seeing that his young 2nd wife was placed behind bars and her seven friends were also invited. 

The wedding was a joyous one. Everyone had fun and they played a little game of basketball while they were at it. It ended in a tie but it didn't matter. Everyone in the kingdom was happy that Ayako and Miyagi got married. 

Ayako walked back into the ballroom and smiled. Life was perfect. She sighed in content…until pie flew into her face…

…but that's another story…

"Nyahahahaha…"

The end 

Author's Notes: I know it sucked. But please review. Flames, constructive criticism, advice, comments, anything. Thanks for reading again.


	4. Jinderella

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk or the Cinderella fairytale. They belong to their respective owners. **

**

* * *

Jinderella**

**To Arty... **

**

* * *

**

Once upon a time, in a far, far away land called Japan there lived a young boy in a quaint house with his stepfather and two evil stepbrothers. The boy's family was very cruel to him; they made him do everything in the house, even the simple things that a monkey could do. However, the boy didn't complain once. He took it as it came.

The boy's name was Jin Souichiro.

Jin was academically gifted and athletically gifted. He played basketball for Kainan High school as the shooting guard. That made him very popular with the ladies.

His stepfather was Moichi Taoka, a very aggressive and competitive coach. He had no plans dealing with Jin after Jin's mother had passed away. Unfortunately for Taoka and Jin, the boy was in Taoka's custody until Jin turned 21.

Taoka wasn't the only one unhappy with the fact that Jin was staying with Taoka until he was a legal age. Jin's stepbrothers, Maki and Uozomi were not at all happy that Jin was stuck in their house for another solid 3 years. So they did everything they could to make his life miserable.

It looked like 3 years for Jin was going to feel like 10. It was true, he was miserable, but with basketball and academics in mind, he didn't think too much about being a slave for the cruel Taoka, Uozomi and Maki. He attended to his duties obediently and silently hoping someone would change his life.

"JIN!" Taoka's voice boomed through the halls of Jin's late mother's modest house. "GET YER ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Jin briefly glanced up and sighed. He had to finish ironing Maki's shirt or the big, sometimes scary, resilient man was going to wrangle his throat. "Coming," He replied and placed the iron down, bent over to unplug it and neatly folded Maki's dress pants. Listlessly, he placed it neatly on the bed and exited the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

He entered the living room a moment later and saw Taoka sitting lazily on an armchair. Because of his build and weight, the cushion had sunk halfway to the frame. "Yes?" He asked politely.

"Open this letter for me." Waving a crisp white envelope in the air, Jin paused for a brief moment and eyed it. Taoka was that lazy to open the letter himself.

Jin took the letter and opened it. Taking out a card from the envelope, he read the card, "You are cordially invited to Lady Kiya Nobunaga's 18th birthday. Tonight is the night, that the lady will choose a suitor and she shall wed him in a week's time."

Before Jin could continue, Taoka jumped from his chair and grabbed the envelope from Jin's hand, giving the boy a paper cut. He hissed and Taoka glanced at him mockingly. "Aww, you hurt wittle Jin Jin?"

Saving face, Jin shook his head. "May I go with you?" He asked as Maki and Uozomi entered the living room, feeling the earth shake as their father jumped. "It _is_ for all of us…"

Taoka bellowed in laughter, "You? Go to a party? Don't be silly Jin, you have to stay here and clean. EVERYTHING IN THE HOUSE. I WANT IT DONE BY MIDNIGHT." Closing his mouth, he grinned arrogantly at Jin as the evil brothers mimicked their father's grin.

The boy sighed. "All right." He walked away quietly, but instead of doing his chores, he went to his room and lay down on the bed, his eyes bordering in tears. Instead of allowing them free, he held it in as he fell asleep.

* * *

When his eyes opened, a flashily dressed man was sitting on his windowsill, waving a stick. Upon closer inspection, the tip of the stick was sparkly and the man had a wide smile on his face. "Hey there!" He greeted.

Jin's eyes snapped wide open. There was an intruder in his room! An intruder! A male intruder at that! "Wha—who are you!" He demanded and grabbed the closest thing he had to protect himself. Which turned out to be a stuffed turtle.

The man on the windowsill laughed in amusement. "Relax buddy. I'm here to grant you your wishes! I'm your awesome, so hot, hot fairy godfather! The name is…AKIRA SENDOH!"

Jin almost fell off his bed as the stranger bellowed his name. "Okay…" He trailed off unsure of how sane he was at the moment.

Sendoh leapt off the window sill and petted the stuff turtle Jin was holding close to him. "Well Jin, I'm here to make your wildest dreams come true."

"Wildest…dreams?" Jin stammered, his face turning red as a perverted thought came upon him.

Sendoh chuckled and shrugged. "Hey man if that's what you want, then I can grant it!"

Jin's eyes widened uncontrollably as he backed away from the perverted grin that his 'godfather' was giving him. Looking behind him, he saw a bucket near the door and dove for it.

Sendoh gave out a yelp at his sudden actions and brought his arms in an X, shielding his face from Jin's assault. His face was precious.

However, the assault didn't come and Sendoh moved his arms and stared at Jin. The boy was staring back blankly at him, the bucket in his right hand.

"Help me clean," Jin meekly said.

Sendoh lowered his arms and gave a relived smile. He thought the boy had gone nuts and was about to scar his pretty face. "Is that the only thing you wish for?"

Jin nodded.

"Really?"

"Really."

Sendoh gave in. He approached Jin and waved a magic wand in the air. "Clean this house!" He commanded and was engulfed when a tornado of glitter surrounded him.

Jin stood wide-eyed. He'd never seen so much glitter in his life. Shaking his head he stared at Sendoh. Why in the heck a man would surround himself in glitter was beyond him. "What?" He asked as the bucket he held lifted into the air and disappeared in the tornado of glitter.

The tornado was spinning faster and faster as it grew in size. Jin backed away and tried to watch Sendoh but the air colliding with his face made it harder to see. He bumped into the wall and slid on the ground, eyes still on his fairy godfather.

Sendoh was in the eye of the glitter storm where he stood frozen.

Then, as surprising as the tornado had arrived, it stopped and everything fell on the ground. Afraid of the mess, Jin looked up and was deeply surprised.

Everything was in their places. The room had been cleaned up but, everything was…glittery. "Glitter! Everything's glittery!" He turned to Sendoh, desperation evident in his voice. "Why did you turn everything glittery?" His stepfather would kill him!

Sendoh waved him off, not worried at all. "If everything works out tonight, you won't have to worry about anything at all. Come with me Jin-Jin." He pulled the boy out of the room and into the garden. "Fetch me an avocado."

"A what?"

"An avocado Jin-Jin. For a genius, you don't seem very smart."

Jin frowned and walked away to grab an avocado. He handed it to Sendoh. The fairy godfather waved his magic wand over it and it dropped to the ground, withering as if it were having a seizure. Then right before their eyes, it grew into a carriage. A sleek, shiny green carriage. "What's this for?"

Sendoh grinned. "For you," he replied, touching the tip of Jin's nose with his wand.

A tornado of glitter engulfed Jin but it suddenly went away. He looked down in surprised. He was wearing a tuxedo. "Where am I going?"

"Really now Jin-Jin. I thought you'd be smarter than that. I am your fairy godfather. You're going to Lady Kiya's ball!"

"What?"

"Yes." Sendoh pushed him aboard the avocado carriage. "No go, this carriage with basketballs as the wheels will take you to the palace. But remember, you have to come back by midnight or this magic will fade and you'll discover a terrible secret." Sendoh waved him off.

Jin sat dumbfounded in the carriage. His mind was blank the whole ride to the palace and when the palace guard opened the carriage, he had to poke him to wake him up.

He walked up the stairs and into the ballroom. The music was lively, the room well lit and the guests seem to enjoy every aspect of the party. On one end of the room were a group of chairs. One for the king, the queen and their daughter Kiya.

Jin studied Kiya. She had black hair that fell past her shoulders and a sour look on her face.

She looked up and caught his eye. Standing, she ignored her parent's protests as she waltzed to him.

Jin felt the heat rising to his face. It was odd seeing Princess Kiya in a dress and parading around as a princess.

"Hello."

"H-hi princess Kiya."

"Oh please Jin. Call me Kiyo…ah. Kiya. Just call me Kiya. You know the princess thing bothers me."

Jin sighed. Kiya attended Kainan high school and the two were quite acquainted. "Would you like to dance?"

"Of course." And the pair danced with everyone's eyes on them. Whispers fluttered in the air, looks followed them and minds cursed them. Well Jin actually because every male was jealous of him.

"Jin?"

"Yes Pr-Kiya?"

"Why are you wearing basketball shoes with a tuxedo?"

Jin glanced down and shrugged. "It's a long story and I don't think you'll be believing me anytime soon."

Kiya didn't reply as they continued dancing away from prying eyes and ears.

Before Jin knew it, the great grandfather clock in the hall struck twelve. He looked up. "I have to go Kiya."

"What?"

"Sorry, can't explain." He pulled away from her and ran off with her calling after him. Running down the stairs, he lurched forward and fell a few flights down. The laces on one of his sneakers had gotten loose. Looking behind him, he saw the shoe was a couple steps up but couldn't get it, for the fear of his secret being discovered. Instead he ran off, jumped into his avocado carriage and went home.

* * *

"JIN!" His stepfather bellowed out. Jin trudged into the living room.

"Yes?"

"Princess Kiya and company are going around town to fit a shoe so bring me the fresh pot of tea. OH MY GOD, here they are."

Rolling his eyes, Jin entered the kitchen and took the tea pot boiling over the stove and placed it on a tray. Next he grabbed a couple cups and placed them on the tray he carried into the living room.

Princess Kiya was there holding, his shoe. She didn't meet his gaze as she handed the shoe to one of the stepbrothers. "Princess, will you marry me if this shoe fits?"

"Maybe."

Maki placed the shoe as delicately as he could but it wouldn't even go halfway in. "It's not fitti – I mean, wow, my feet must've grown overnight."

Princess Kiya grabbed the shoe away from him and handed it to Uozomi. It wouldn't even cover all his toes!

Taoka stood. "Why Princess, I assure you that one of my boys is the owner of that shoe."

"Yeah, yeah. That's what everyone says. But Jin didn't try it." She offered the shoe to Jin, fully knowing that it was his."

Taoka protested, "Jin? That's impossible. He was here all night."

Princess Kiya glared at Taoka. "Just let him try okay?" Turning to Jin, she gave him a sweet smile.

Jin lowered the tray and took the shoe. He sat on the ground and smoothly slipped the shoe on. He looked up at his stepfather and stepbrother's bewildered faces and at Princess Kiya's entourage who had a slight look of surprise. But Kiya had a smirk on her face.

She knelt down and held his face in her hands. "See. Jin is the owner of the shoe. So therefore, he wins whatever it is he wins." She hugged him as he hugged her back. "Happy Jin?"

Jin smiled. "Yes Princess Kiya."

The princess smiled. "Silly boy. It's Kiyota."

* * *

**Author Notes:** Because everyone wanted JIN! Heh. Thanks for reading!  



End file.
